


[podfic] Winter Song

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Episode Reaction, Episodes 7-12 and Beyond, Feels, Fills in the Gaps, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Format: Streaming, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, probably, will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: proantagonist's story performed aloud.Fills in the missing scenes between Episodes 7-12, then follows Victor and Yuuri beyond the Grand Prix Final.Yuuri was aware that at some point—a moment in time he couldn’t quite place—Victor had become his boyfriend.There wasn’t a single instant when it happened. It was a slow awareness, as if Victor had silently been asking the question for months now, and Yuuri had been giving him the answer a little more with each passing day.





	1. China, After 'the Kiss'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596987) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> Subsequent parts will also be added to Chapter 1 of the work, for easier navigation. 
> 
> Thank you protantagonist for writing this beautiful, romantic work, and for granting permission to turn your work into a podfic ♥
> 
> please MARVEL at the amazing cover, a combo of [PONDEROSA121](http://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/)'s art and [LAVENDERFROST](http://iv0611.tumblr.com/)'s design skills!

## Stream

1\. China, After 'the Kiss': 1hr   
2\. Before the Rostelecom Cup: 1hr   
3\. After the Rostelecom Cup: 1hr10mins <  


## Music Credit

_Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Haley Reinhart | _Unchained Melody_ by Righteous Brothers | _I'll Make Love To You_ by Boyz II Men | _Stammi Vicino_ by Yuri!!! On Ice OST | _Airport Reunion BGM_ by finanwenpiano 

## Downloads

  * [Part 1 (39MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/ws1.mp3) | [Part 2 (41MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/ws2.mp3) | [Part 3 (50MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/ws3.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

Art by [ponderosa121](http://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/), Design by [lavenderfrost](http://iv0611.tumblr.com/),   
  
---|---


	2. Before the Rostelecom Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4&5 of 'Winter Song' read aloud.
> 
>  
> 
> oh wow, things sure got explicit

## Stream

Before the Rostelecom Cup: 1hr  


## MP3 Downloads

  * [Part 2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/ws2.mp3) (41MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

art by ponderosa121  
  
---|---


	3. After The Rostelecom Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 6, aka 40mins of slow boning.

## Stream

After the Rostelecom Cup: 1hr10mins  


## MP3 Downloads

  * [Part 3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/ws3.mp3) (50MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

art by ponderosa121  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
